Chicken
by QueenJen
Summary: Koji enjoys dangerous games on a railway. Zoe disapproves. REALLLY short fluff, so short there's hardly any fluff. :  sorry.


The whistle pierced the air, shrieking long and loud from the engine. The rumble of the wheels thundered through the ground, vibrating the tracks that a lone pair of sneakers perched on. The whistle sounded again, in warning.

"Okay! You win! Jump now!" A girl screamed from the side of the tracks. Her hair began whipping wildly around her face as the train got closer. Her ears rang with the churning noise of the wheels, eyes only saw the figure standing on the tracks, hands in pockets, slouching as he stared at the growing light of the on coming train.

"**Koji!" **

At the last possible second he stepped off the tracks, bandana flying from his head as the train shot passed, horn still blowing. Loose strands of hair flew around his angular face as the wind pulled them loose.

"I hate you!" The girl said simply, lip trembling. She turned and began walking down the hill from the tracks, half sliding down the steep slope.

"Aw, Zoe, come on!"

Arms wrapped around her waist, and both tumbled forward as the momentum from the slope carried his weight into her. He twisted to land on his back, her on his chest, moonlight spilling over them.

"Let go of me." She muttered, wiggling to get free.

He rolled and pinned her down, frowning.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For being a stupid asshole who almost just got killed? Yes."

Koji's frown deepened. "It's just a game. I wasn't really going to get hurt."

Zoe continued trying to get free as he spoke, finally sliding out from under his body. She sat criss-crossed a few feet away, glaring at the raven.

"You could have stepped off sooner."

Koji crawled over to her, loose black hair spiraling over his dark eyes.

"The point of the game is to step off at the last second. That's what gives the rush."

"That's what gets you dead!"

She stubbornly looked away as he plopped down next to her, caressing her cheek.

"Me? Dead? And leave you? Not going to happen, love. Forgive me please?"

Zoe twirled her hair on a finger, blonde locks glinting under the bright moon.

"Please?"

Koji gently pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder and softly kissing her jaw.

"Pleeease? I'll love you forever?"

She burst out laughing and turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Stop making it hard to be mad." She murmured into his mouth. His smile was passed to her, and soon they were sprawled in the grass, laughing through their midnight kisses.

"Maybe that means you shouldn't be mad." Koji suggested with another smile, pecking her again.

They both lay on their sides, facing each other, hands intertwined between them, dewy grass tickling their cheeks.

"I should be, but please don't play that ever again." Zoe pulled away and gave him a serious look. "You could actually get hurt."

Koji reached over to trace her lips, a smile still playing at his own lips.

"Okay, I promise." He rolled back on top of her.

"Are you gonna yell at me for being here this time?" He leaned in and nipped up her neck, causing her to giggle.

"No, not this time."

Zoe reached up and played with his pony tail, fingers dancing around the loose strands of raven black hair. His arms braced over her shoulders, he did a push up to get down to her mouth.

Swirls of dark swirled around them as clouds passed over the moon. Koji moved one hand to trail over Zoe's collar bone, raising goose bumps on her delicate skin.

"Someones feisty." She laughed, into his ear, biting his earlobe teasingly. Koji chuckled and starred down at her slyly.

"Well, you told me not to play Chicken anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, did you even follow this?<strong> Haha, idk. This was based off a real event that happened, me and my boyfriend were playing chicken on the railway haha. Its really fun, but legit DONT try it, you'll probably not be as ninja as you think you are and get hit by a train and die. Just sayin.

Anyway, some of this is improvised,** and it kinda sucks, cuz I wasn't gonna even write it, but I was trying to get my creative juices flowinggg**lol :) its so short, nothing fluffy even happens, wow. Oh well. Im tired. You guys can deal.

If you don't know what chicken is, its when you stand in the road/on train tracks while a car/train is coming, and the one stand there the longest/the one who leaves last, wins. :) lol

OH! **I'm taking requests now, because I need more inspiration :) If you have ANYTHING you be wanten me to write, pop a request, either through review or PM.** :)


End file.
